


Agravaine's toy.

by ohmerthurcharm



Series: Learning to live [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Merlin, Coding, Control, Death Threats, Dom/sub, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Forced, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Hypnotism, In the Name of Love, Kink, Love Confessions, Lust, M/M, Making a deal, Manipulation, Mind Control, Mind Rape, Oblivious, Older Man/Younger Man, Protection, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad, Shock, Sub Merlin, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, bad touches, upsetting, whore Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 13:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmerthurcharm/pseuds/ohmerthurcharm
Summary: When Merlin is caught listening to a private conversation he is punished in the worst way possible and Merlin would do anything to keep Arthur safe.





	Agravaine's toy.

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a very intense chapter. Be warned and read the tags. 
> 
> As an apology for being late last time i'm going to make this chapter a bit longer than usual. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Merlin let out a low, torturous groan as Agravaine’s member slipped out of his red hole. The older man’s member was limp and spent; the veins still red and pumping.

Merlin flopped onto the bed, utterly spent. He could feel the man’s cum seeping out of his hole slowly, oozing down his trembling thighs. 

Merlin panted hard, his eyes were half closed and heavy, mouth parched and slack. The bedding underneath the youthful robot soaked up his sweat.

Agravaine sat down, one leg bent, with his arm resting on his knee lazily as he gazed at the robot with a lustful expression. “Well…I do say you’ve become quiet the submissive bitch since we last fucked. I’m so glad you’ve finally found your place. It sure took long enough but it was certainly worth the wait to see you in this way. Panting…like a well fucked omega in heat. Did you like it?” He purred, his hand reaching for Merlin’s thigh.

Merlin whimpered and shifted away, trembling now.

“Do not be afraid of me…if you keep acting submissive and good then I will continue to allow Arthur’s business to still be in his name and the small matter of making sure he stays alive.” He said, his voice soft and calm as his hand wrapped around Merlin’s hot member.

Merlin closed his eyes tightly, letting out a choked sob as he curled up, whimpering. 

“Oh now…don’t be like that.” Agravaine said sadly as he shifted so he was looming over Merlin, hands resting on either side of his body.

Merlin went quiet and opened his eyes to see Agravaine’s face inches from his own. The robot flinched and Agravaine made a scoffing noise before leaning down and licked the shell of his ear, making Merlin moan lustfully, shuddering. 

“Good boy.” He said, his voice low and pleased before sitting back, he made a sign for the door. “You may go.”

Merlin uncurled and sat up, his body was still shaking. 

Agravaine took a blanket that hung lazily at the edge of the bed and threw it over Merlin.

The man grasped the soft fabric and cleaned himself off before getting off the bed, his breath was ragged and uneven as he gathered the clothes that lay strewn across the floor and dressed, fumbling about here and there and rushed to the door and left.

Agravaine smirked darkly and chuckled low. “I can’t wait to fuck you tonight.”

Merlin sobbed softly as he went down the stairs and gasped, trying to control his breathing before going to a secluded area and presses his head against a wall and cried, hugging himself tightly. 

It all happened a month ago. 

Agravaine was kind enough during Christmas, fun even. Making jokes, even laughing at Gwaine’s lewd jokes now and then. He seemed fine, charming and seemed to care for his nephew a whole lot. Arthur certainly enjoyed his company, eyes beaming and with a happy smile on his lips as he listened to Agravaine talking. 

That night Merlin knocked on Arthur’s door and heard the man call. “Come in!”

Merlin smiled and walked in, closing the door to find Arthur typing away on his laptop and the blond turned around on the chair.

“Ah, Merlin. Woah, are those more gifts?” Arthur asked, surprised. “Wow…you sure are spoiling me…”

Merlin grinned. “It’s only natural.” He said as he laid them on the bed. “I wanted to thank you for…for your patience and kindness to me.”

“It’s my pleasure, Merlin…” Arthur said and walked over to him and slowly turned him around. “You are special to me…truly and I hope you’re happy under my care.”

Merlin looked at him happily and nodded. “I am…”

Arthur smiled, relieved and kissed Merlin’s hands softly. “Now, show me what you’ve gotten me.”

Merlin grinned and handed one of the gifts to Arthur. “This one first.”

Arthur smiled and took it, admiring the wrapping and opened the gift and stared at it, shocked. “This is….”

“Yeah…I thought you would like it…and…now that I know you…you touch yourself…I thought…this would be the perfect one…” Merlin blushed, nodding at the gift. 

Arthur gulped thickly. “Merlin….thank you uh…I don’t know what to say…”

Merlin smiled happily, blushing. “You don’t have to say anything.”

“Still…it must have been an experience getting this. Let me guess…Gwaine went in for you didn’t he?” Arthur asked with a knowing smile.

“He told you?” Merlin asked. 

“No, it’s just what you would do.” Arthur smiled. “Your so sweet, Merlin.”

Merlin let out a breath, smiling more. 

“I can’t believe it though. It’s certainly not a usual gift…most people would be too shy to do it…you’d have to have a strong bond to do it.” Arthur explained and opened the package and threw the wrappings and plastic away and fumbled the anal beads in his hand.

Merlin licked his lips. “Will you use it?” 

Arthur blushed and coughed. “Yes…uh yeah….i guess so. I mean…yes….”

“Are you shy because it’s a sexual experience?” Merlin asked. 

Arthur nodded and chuckled. “Yeah… but thank you…I uh…I really love it.”

Merlin grinned and gave Arthur another gift to unwrap. 

Arthur sighed hours later as he stared at the gifts Merlin had gotten him that lay on the bed, he loved them all and he was overwhelmed with emotion. 

“I can’t believe he got me anal beads…” Arthur breathed and chuckled. “He’s amazing.”

One day Merlin was gathering the dirty washing from the rooms and remembered Agravaine was staying a bit longer after New years.

Merlin smiled to himself as he walked upstairs, remembering Arthur’s complement of making the best breakfast ever that morning. Merlin put the basket down and knocked on the door of Arthur’s uncle, he would grow to regret ever doing that.

Merlin saw the door creek slightly and he peered in to see the fireplace crackling well, warming up the large room, the window was tightly shut but Merlin could still hear the wind whistling through the cracks. He heard a voice and saw Agravaine pacing. 

“I’m serious…Morgana. I can do this…I’m in his mansion now. I can just do it…or call the guy again to create another ‘accident’ and I’ll scare Arthur to put it into my name…yes the business will be yours but it will take time. I will keep you under…..” Agravaine said in a hushed, hissing tone but then paused and turned to the door and his eyes widened. 

Merlin blinked, nervous and felt the tension in the room rising and his eyes shifted slightly, thinking of what to say. “Any washing I can take out?”

Agravaine hanged up and put the phone down. “Merlin….” He said. “Come here…”

Merlin looked behind him. “I should go back to Arthur.”

“No you won’t. You will come here right now.” He hissed with a sneer.

Merlin looked back, frightened. His kind and happy demeanor has all but melted away, leaving behind an ugly man.

Merlin walked over and flinched as he heard the crack of thunder. 

Agravaine gripped Merlin’s hair tightly, tugging. “What did you hear?”

Merlin yelped, grabbing Agravaine’s hand. “N-Nothing…”

“You did hear. I swear…if you go to Arthur and tell him what you’ve just heard I swear he and Gwaine will get badly hurt.” Agravaine said, rushed.

Merlin stilled then, eyes wide. “You…..you want to harm them? Why?”

“Because Arthur’s company rightfully belongs to Morgana, his sister and I will make sure she is the next CEO and soon.” He growled out and slowly smirked. “If I destroy you then Arthur will be a mess…”

Merlin growled and whimpered when Agravaine’s hold tightened. 

“I can just kill you in a blink of an eye you know.” Merlin snapped angrily. “I have weapons.”

“Yes but how would Arthur feel without his wonderful uncle by his side? He’d be distraught….he needs me and you know it. Even if you tell him and even if he’d believe you he’d be a broken man. I mean the world to him…you know it…you’ve seen it…the way he admires me.” He sneered out.

Merlin felt his chest tighten. “I won’t let you hurt him!”

“You stubborn oaf. Do you not see what I’m trying to say? If you keep quiet about what you’ve heard then I will let you live, Arthur will be happy….” He said before smirking and went quiet as he looked at Merlin up and down slowly.

Merlin frowned, confused and scared. 

“Actually….cancel that…why don’t we make a deal, Merlin?” He asked.

“What kind of deal?” Merlin glared darkly.

“I let you live…I let Arthur and Gwaine live….i even let the company stay in Arthur’s name for now…but in return you give yourself to me sexually.” Agravaine said. “A nice body like yours….gone to waste like it has…it’s not fair.” He explained. His other hand presses lightly against Merlin’s ass, making the robot jerk with a growl.

“Do we have a deal?” He asked slowly. 

Merlin sneered. “No…I’m going to tell Arthur. He likes me and I think he likes me more than you.”

Agravaine’s expression changed then, almost to pity. “Oh you poor thing.”

Merlin blinked when the hand on his hair went away, the other hand moving to Merlin’s side, soothingly rubbing it. 

“You think he loves you…” Agravaine breathed. 

Merlin moved away. “He does…”

“He lusts after you, you’re a fucking robot. What do you expect? He just wants his toy to himself.” Agravaine said with a huff. “I almost pity you. No one is more important than family. He won’t believe you, it’s just that simple.”

Merlin wavered slightly before frowning. “Your wrong.”

“Oh? Because ever since I’ve come here…he’s been giving me more attention than he has with you. Hell, he’s even dismissed you and praised….well…me.” He said slowly with a smile. “Oh you poor soul….you didn’t even see it coming did you?”

Merlin gulped, confused and angry. “He……he cares for me.”

“Like his favorite toy….i am his blood family, Merlin…he admires and respects me. I can do no wrong in his eyes.” Agravaine said and Merlin felt his whole world stop.

The days crashed into him then, memories of Agravaine flashed in his mind. He was right, Arthur only showed him kindness and admiration. 

Merlin looked down sadly.

“You aren’t the favorite anymore…” Agravaine said as he circled Merlin. “Poor, sweet Merlin….all alone…”

Merlin shifted, quiet. 

Agravaine stopped. “He does not love you anymore…..he has moved on, thrown his toy on the floor….his old, dirty toy with a missing leg.” Agravaine said as he placed his hands on Merlin’s shoulders, looking down at him.

Merlin kept still, tears welling up. 

There was a crack of thunder and Merlin whimpered. 

Agravaine rubbed Merlin’s arms slowly, staring at his nape. “Merlin….do we have a deal?”

Merlin gulped and sniffed, tears falling down. “I will…give myself to you to…keep Arthur safe?”

He nodded. “Good boy…”

Merlin sighed and nodded. “It’s….It’s a deal….and I hope you honor it.”

“Oh I will. Believe me…..i will.” He said slowly, his hands trembling. “Now…first things first…take me to Arthur’s lab.”

Merlin frowned. “Why?”

“No questions…follow my order. Now take me there.” Agravaine snapped and Merlin sighed and hesitantly led him there.

“On the chair. Now.” Agravaine orders as he closes the door.

Merlin slowly goes towards it and stares nervously before sitting down.

Agravaine grabs the cable and plugs Merlin in. The robot grips the armchairs tightly, trembling. 

He hears the rain hitting the roof hard now, the lightening and thunder was stronger than ever. He heard typing and then a surge went into him, codes were made and Merlin shut down for ten minutes. 

When he regained consciousness he saw Agravaine standing before him, just like Arthur had done but it was also completely different. 

“What did you do to me?” Merlin asked wearily. 

“I made you more sensitive to sex. More sensual….” He chuckled. “Basically I made you into a whore…my touch and only my touch will send you into a rut in no time.”

Merlin frowned. “I don’t feel like a whore.”

“Oh don’t you worry, little one. You will…soon.” He breathed out. “My touches will turn you wild with lust.”

Merlin frowned, nervous as Agravaine’s hand rested on his face, stroking his cheek and immediately Merlin’s eyes fluttered closed and leaned into it, his cock hardening. “Uugh..”

“That’s it….good boy.” He breathed out, leaning in and licked the shell of his ear. “That’s it….relax…” He hushed and sucked on Merlin’s earlobe, making Merlin shudder.

Merlin groaned, feeling hot and frowned as he felt something wet on his lips before he felt Agravaine kissing him. Merlin groaned low, feeling rock hard and melted into the kiss and kissed back happily, hungry and lustful. He made content sighs, soft moans against the older man’s lips.

Eventually Agravaine pulled up and looked down at the erection and palmed it through the fabric, rubbing slowly, earning a long moan from Merlin who gripped his arm as it moved and spread his thighs apart. 

“Nugh…Ahhhhh…” Merlin groaned and pressed himself against the chair, squirming. “More…” He panted, drooling. 

“Just look at you….” Agravaine purred, smirking. “Your going to be good…so good, I can feel it.”

Merlin’s thighs trembled and he whimpered softly. “Harder.” He groaned low. “Agravaine…” He sobbed the name out, making the older man whine. 

“How delicious….say my name again, just like you did….” He panted out, hardening. 

Merlin groaned. “Agravaine!” He called louder, his throat tight with lust, he felt needy and hot. 

Agravaine seemed to snap out of whatever he was under and pulled back. “No, this isn’t the place for it. I’m going to take you in my room, tonight. After Arthur goes to bed, you understand me?”

Merlin looked at him, brows furrowed with tears in his eyes. “But….”

Agravaine felt his chest tighten. “Tonight.” He repeated before going to the lab’s bathroom.

Merlin panted and whimpered, feeling himself slowly calm down from the high as the reality set in and he curled up in the chair on his side, sobbing. His mind flashed images of Arthur over and over again till he fell asleep.

Merlin woke up an hour later and unplugged himself and shakily made himself more presentable before going back to the washing and did his usual chores. 

During dinner that same evening he could feel Agravaine’s eyes on him as they ate. 

Arthur seemed in good spirits, happily chatting to Agravaine and had seconds, which meant the food was fantastic. 

Merlin hated to admit it but ever since Agravaine’s been there, Arthur’s attention has shifted onto Agravaine. 

Merlin looked at Arthur as he cleaned his mouth from the sauce Merlin made with the meat. “Want a napkin?”

“Hm?” Arthur hummed, looking at Merlin. “Oh no, I couldn’t take that, it’s your gift. Don’t want to soil it.” Arthur said as he looked at the stitched letter M with flower patterns on it. 

“Oh…” Merlin said and put it away, looking down a little sadly. 

Gwaine noticed this and took a final bite of his meat that was coated in sauce. “Oi, Merlin...can I get a napkin please?” He asked, mouth dripping with the warm texture. 

Merlin looked up. “Oh…sure.” He said and took out a serviette and handed it to Gwaine, earning a loud laugh from Gwaine who winked at him with a grin and took it happily, cleaning his mouth. 

Merlin looked at Arthur to see him smiling at Gwaine. “See? Merlin take’s care of his gifts, don’t you Merlin?”

Merlin smiled, his face lighting up in joy and nodded. 

Arthur looked back at his uncle. “Do you still have the gift I gave you?”

“Oh of course I do. It’s on my windowsill back home. Oh I love it, a wonderful gift, Arthur.” Agravaine said with his usual smile as he took another bite and looked at Merlin before swallowing and licked his lips, a little slower than normal before wiping his mouth and tore his eyes away from Merlin and smiled charmingly at Arthur again. 

“Well, it’s been a wonderful meal but I just confess, I’m quite tired. Would it be…a bad thing to ask if I can go to bed early tonight?” He asked. 

“Oh, don’t worry. I hope you sleep well, Uncle.” Arthur smiled and nodded at Agravaine who waved goodbye and went upstairs. 

Merlin looked down and glanced at Arthur. “Arthur…”

The man stood and looked at Merlin with a smile. “Yes?”

“Could I talk to you?” Merlin asked. 

“Oh, Sure.” Arthur grinned. “My room?”

Merlin nodded and gulped before following Arthur. 

Gwaine watched them go, confused and cleaned up. 

Arthur closed the door and turned to him, arms folded but relaxed. “So what’s up?”

Merlin shifted slightly. “I miss you.”

Arthur frowned lightly, confused and tilted his head to the side slightly. “Miss me? But I’m right here.”

“You’ve….changed since Agravaine arrived…you don’t….your not acting like you usually do.” Merlin said as he stared at the floor. 

Arthur then smiled. “Oh….your jealous?”

Merlin frowned. “N-No…..” He then sighed deeply. “Yes…” He grumbled. 

Arthur chuckled. “Oh Merlin…you sweetheart. I’m sorry for neglecting you. It’s just…I’ve always worked with my Uncle, we’ve hardly had time to really…bond as family outside of work so this is a wonderful opportunity to and…he will be gone in a few weeks and you’ll have me back but…don’t think I knowingly did this. I guess I just…was so focused on him I just forgot…and I do apologize…I didn’t mean to upset you.” He said before hugging Merlin close and stroked his hair. 

Merlin sighed happily and hugged back tightly. “I miss you so much.” He whispered against Arthur’s warm chest.

Arthur kisses his head softly. “I do care for you very much, Merlin…always remember that.”

Merlin smiled and nodded before parting the hug and looked at the door to see a shadow standing behind it and Merlin’s eyes widened, as the shadow didn’t move.

“What is it?” Arthur asked and was about to turn around when Merlin pulled on his sleeve. 

“I was just thinking…you never gave me a birthdate.” Merlin said. 

“Oh…but when you woke up…that’s your birthdate…” Arthur said. 

“O-Oh…right…” Merlin said and took his hand away and shifted. “Well…good night Arthur…i….i love you very much.”

Arthur’s eyes widened. “Merlin……I….oh you sweet angel, I love you too. So much.” He said with a smile and hugged Merlin tightly, kissing his forehead. “You sweet man….” He hushed softly.

Merlin felt tears well up and snuggled against Arthur. It was so hard to part him.

Arthur rubbed his back soothingly. “Come…you should go to bed….A…Are you crying? Oh Merlin what’s wrong?” He asked as he cupped Merlin’s face gently.

Merlin shook his head. “I just…I’m glad I could finally say it to you.”

Arthur smiled. “I see….come, I’ll take you to your room.”

Merlin nodded and held onto Arthur’s hand and as they went to the door, the shadow left and Arthur happily lead Merlin to his room before kissing his cheek and left.

Merlin sat on the bed before sighing and took a shower before going upstairs when he saw Arthur’s light switched off and knocked on Agravaine’s door. 

It opened and the man smiled at him. “Ah, Merlin. Come on in.”

Merlin walked in and Agravaine closed the door before walking over to the man from behind and rested his hand on the man’s hips, breathing in his scent slowly, his nose pressed against the man’s slender neck.

Merlin shuddered lightly. “Bed?”

“Eager….are we?” Agravaine asked and kissed his nape. “Ohhh I’ve dreamt about this moment for so long.”

Merlin bit back an insult and kept still. 

“I’m surprised Arthur hasn’t fucked you yet….i have you all to myself now….going to fuck you first, fill you with my cum.” He growled out, pressing his face against Merlin’s hair. 

Merlin tried to keep calm and he felt his teeth grit tightly together. “You won’t win. Arthur will find out eventually.”

He scoffed in response and pushed Merlin forwards, Making Merlin stumble. “Bed….undress for me on there…slowly.”

Merlin growled and turned around, trying to throw a punch but it was easily caught and twisted oddly, making Merlin cry out and kneel.

Agravaine let go and stared down at him. “You will learn some respect.”

“Why you give me none in return?” Merlin shot back, looking up angrily, glaring darkly. 

“Oh don’t worry, I’ll make you feel good instead…” He smirked.

Merlin sneered, tears welling up. “You think I want that!?”

Agravaine frowned. “Mind yourself, boy. I could destroy everything you hold dear and quickly…so you better be good to me.”

Merlin stood up, challengingly close to Agravaine with a firm look. 

Agravaine took out his phone slowly and dialed Morgana. “Alright…I want you to burn this mansion to the ground, starting with Arthur’s and Gwaine’s room first in three…two….”

Merlin’s eyes widened. “No, wait!! Stop!” 

Agravaine paused. “Actually…no, I change my mind…another time then perhaps…” He said with an ugly smirk. 

“Don’t waste my time, Agravaine.” Merlin could hear Morgana hiss on the other line before it went dead. 

Agravaine casually walked to the table and put the phone down and stalked towards Merlin and pressed his hand against the robot’s chest. “Bed. Now.”

Merlin growled before turning around and walked over to it and knelt down, frowning as he faced away.

Agravaine undressed before huffing. “Take your clothes off…”

“Make me.” Merlin bit back.

The man growled in response and once fully naked he climbed onto the bed and grabbed Merlin’s neck and pressed his face against the pillow. “Do as I say!”

Merlin struggled and grabbed Agravaine’s thigh tightly and the man let go.   
“You said you’d treat me better than this.”

“Not when you defy my requests….i want you to obey me.” Agravaine growled out.

“Oh? What? Does Arthur’s uncle not like a bit of a fight huh? You can’t make me do everything you say. I won’t make it that easy.” Merlin hissed out.

It earned a swift punch to the gut, making Merlin gasp for breath, choking slightly. 

Eventually Merlin felt his breath come back fully and he rubbed his chest, wincing. “Asshole.” He sneered. 

“I didn’t know that Arthur had such a bad mouthed robot as a companion.” Agravaine bit back. “I’ll teach you some manners…”

“You know this won’t last…I will never, ever be yours.” Merlin growled out. 

Agravaine huffed. “We will see about that. I will break you Merlin….and beautifully….a moaning mess on this bed…”

Merlin growled. “Fuck you, I swear when Arthu-” The words died in his mouth when he felt Agravaine’s hand against his member, rubbing it through the fabric. Merlin let out a groan, shuddering before pressing his face against the pillow, his hips moving back slightly, trying to add more pressure. “Uuuughh…Mmm…”

“That’s it…that’s it….good….” Agravaine hushed slowly. 

Merlin groaned low, his member hardening. “Ahhh….Mmmph…Nuuugh…” Merlin groaned and moved his hips back and forth, yearning and keens, tears welling up. 

Agravaine licked his lips hungrily. “Such a good whore.”

Merlin trembled, panting. Wanting to protests but felt like he couldn’t even think of a word to say.

“Magnificent….” Agravaine breathed. “Oh just look at you….shutting up after such a simple act of pleasure….”

Merlin panted, shaking his head. “Uuugh!! Agravaine….Agravaine please…..Please!!”

The man chuckled darkly and watched as Merlin whimpered. “Fine…I’ll satisfy your hunger.” He said and pulled Merlin’s pants down as well as his boxers and pulled them off before throwing them off the bed. Merlin’s erection pressed against the end of his shirt, his pre-cum dampening one spot. 

Merlin panted as Agravaine gazed at his perky ass and the man carefully pulled off Merlin’s shirt and lifted him by his hair and wrapped his arms around Merlin’s chest, pressing Merlin’s back flush against his chest.

Merlin let out a whine. “Damn you, you fucking dickhead.” He gasped out.

Agravaine rested his chin on Merlin’s shoulder and nuzzled the side of his head, licking Merlin’s cheek. Merlin frowned and shivered before lifting his head, exposing his neck.

Agravaine shifted so he was sitting and pinched Merlin’s nipple lightly, twisting slightly from side to side, rubbing the tip firmly. 

Merlin whimpered and arched his back. “Sto-ahhhh….stop…Mmmph…oh…” He hissed, frowning. “Arthur….Arthur will…stop you.” He groaned out. “Nuuugh!!!”

Agravaine squeezed harder, rolling his thumb along it and moved his hand up and down Merlin’s stomach lazily.

Merlin shuddered. His mouth opening in pure bliss and sighed softly. “Huung…Nuugh..” Merlin moaned and squirmed. 

“Good boy…submit to me…” Agravaine smirked. “Your doing well…so well…”

Merlin shook his head, frowning and felt Agravaine’s hand wrap around his weeping member and felt himself spread his legs happily, inviting it. 

Agravaine bit his lip at this and slowly pumps Merlin. Making the man come undone then and there. 

Merlin cries out happily, bucking up. “More…!!”

Agravaine frowned when he felt his lap was damp and noticed liquid spilling from Merlin’s hole.

He slowly took his hand away, earning a tortured groan from Merlin and lifted his hips up before slowly lowering Merlin on his cock. 

Merlin groaned, gripping Agravaine’s thigh tightly as he felt the man’s cock press against his hole. 

“So good…so inviting…ohhh it’s opening up so well…” Agravaine purred. 

Merlin whined and gasped when Agravaine was fully inside of him and squirmed, unable to control himself, keening happily. Merlin gripped the sheets tightly in his hands, lifting himself up and down desperately, slamming down on the man’s cock, which made them both groan.

Merlin moved till his hole was full of Agravaine’s seed. Changing positions, Merlin presented himself to the man on his hands and knees and took Agravaine’s hard thrusts, crying out in bliss before passing out.

Merlin woke up to Agravaine cleaning him with a warm and damp cloth.

“How’s my little robot?” Agravaine asked, his voice croaky.

“I’m not yours.” Merlin frowned and sat up before looking for his clothes to find them neatly folded and dressed quickly.

“Have a good day, Merlin.” Agravaine said with a dark chuckle as the man rushed out, tearful.

It carried on for weeks and during that time Merlin’s spirit finally broke, much to Agravaine’s delight.

The next breakfast, Agravaine asked to stay longer and Arthur happily obliged.


End file.
